Shadow
by iMissHP
Summary: Lysander has always been in his brother's shadow, and it's bothering him.


Thank you Vanity Sinning for the help and the beta-reading :)

This was originaly written for Hogwart's Online Monthly collaboration, so you may have already read it there.

* * *

Lysander has always been in the shadow of his twin brother.

Lorcan was born at 11:58 pm on June the 25th and Lysander was born at 00:13 the day after, so Lysander's birthday had always been put in the shade of Lorcan's. When it wasn't because they were celebrating their birthday together, it was because Lysander's was a day after and people forgot about it. Or whatever.

.

Lysander is the perfect copy of his father, except his hair, he has his mother's hair. When people meet him in Diagon Alley, it's: "look, he's Rolf's kid, no doubt about it." But when people see Lorcan it's different: "such gorgeous eyes you have Lorcan!" Because Lorcan has inherited his great grandmother bright green eyes, and no one can relate to her. So it's Lorcan, the twin with the gorgeous eyes when he's only Lysander, Rolf's kid.

.

At Hogwarts, both are sorted in Ravenclaw. And still there, he can't outshine Lorcan. They are the Scamander twins, so physically alike, both Ravenclaws, except that Lorcan has better grades.

.

Lysander would like to be the one in the spotlights for once, but no, Lorcan takes everything from him. And maybe Lorcan doesn't mean it, but it happens regardles. Lorcan is the centre of attention and it bothers him deeply; Lysander never minded sharing, but only when its food, or toys, or clothes. Not when it comes to glory. He wants his piece of that pie. And, okay, he isn't the captain of the Quidditch team like Lorcan is, but he is the bloody keeper; the one who stops all the Quaffles. So why is Lorcan named better Quidditch player of the season over him?

.

Of course during their seventh year, Lorcan has been named Head Boy and Lysander continues to live in the shadow if his brother. His twin is his rival. Lorcan is still outshining him and it bothers Lysander more and more as the days go on.

.

"Why aren't you inside celebrating with your brother?" Albus asks Lysander who's sitting outside his own house where a 'congratulations Lorcan' party is being held.

"I'm good here," Lysander answers trying to smile.

"Shoot."

"What?"

"Well, there is something bothering you obviously, so shoot, you can tell me Lysander."

Only a few people actually call them by his name, and it's a shame because Lysander loves his name, it's original, it's rare. Unique.

So maybe it's because Albus used his name and not 'Scamander' like most of people do, but the blond boy starts telling his friend how he feels: he is in his brother's shadow and really, he doesn't fancy being inside at the moment.

"I've been made Captain of the Chess club you know," the blond says to his friend. "But no one cares, and I mean, it's just a Chess Club but it's as important to me as Lorcan being Headboy."

"Congrats!" Albus exclaims, "I didn't know that! But why don't you just celebrate it with Lorcan being made Headboy?"

"We always celebrate everything together," he says bitterly. "Even our birthdays, and they are one day apart."

"I thought you were twins." Albus is puzzled by this new piece of information. "You always celebrated your birthday together, June the 25th if I remember correctly."

"We are twins, but I was born the 26th." Lysander tone is neither angry nor jealous, he's stating a fact and Albus understands.

"You know, when you say you are in your brothers shadow, I understand. I can relate to it in a way. I'm named after two great wizards, have the identical looks of my father, and I have the same spot at Quidditch as my godfather. Plus, I have the same birthmark as my uncle Charlie. That's what people see in me," Albus states to his friends.

"And it doesn't bother you?" Lysander asks curiously.

"Of course it does. But I know who I am, and I've learned to deal with it. You should do the same. And anyway, I know I'm the best when it comes to Exploding snaps," Albus chuckles. "No one can take that away from me, and you know, no one can surpass you at Chess or as a Keeper. Damn, you are a better keeper than my brother is," he adds. "That bloody stop you made at the Ravenclaw versus Slytherin game was impressive, it should have been you who got better player of the season."

"Thank you, Al." It warms Lysander a little, to see that people pay attention to him.

"You're welcome Lys. And I mean it." They fell quiet for a moment.

The silence between the two of them is starting to be a little uncomfortable so the raven-haired boy stands up and offers a hand to the blond, who still sits silently on the floor.

"Come on, we'll find something in the kitchen to properly celebrate your Captain of the Chess club badge."

"I don't even have a badge." Lysander laughs.

"Well, we could make one easily," the other boy replies.

The two friends walk toward the kitchen and sit on the counter after grabbing two cakes from the cupboard.

"You know what I like the most at your house Lys? There's always these delicious cakes in the cupboards," Albus says, his mouth full of chocolate cake. Lysander laughs at him.

"I'm the one who makes them," he explains.

"And how can you possibly be overshadowed by your brother when you can bake heaven?" Albus exclaims. "You are without doubt my favourite Scamander!"

Lysander laughs at his friend, it's just a joke but it feels good, maybe as good as the arm Albus throws around his shoulders.

"You know what," says Lysander. "We should head in the living-room to find some punch to accompany my fabulous cakes."

"Yeah, we can't properly celebrate you being the new Chess Club's captain without a good drink." Albus agrees.

And Lysander doesn't mind entering the party now, just like he doesn't mind Albus' hand still on his shoulder.

"I don't understand all this excitement, and all because Lorcan is Headboy. My uncle Percy was a headboy. You, on the other hand, have been made Captain of the Chess Club, which is way cooler."

So Lysander is still in the shadow of his brother, but it's okay because at least one person prefers him to Lorcan. And he couldn't ask for more.

"Al," Lysander asks tentatively.

"Yep?"

"You know, I need some training after this summer. I mean Keeper's training that is..."

"I can pass by here tomorrow? If it's good with you." Albus' tone is eager.

"Perfect."


End file.
